Arthur and them goes to Europa and IO
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and his friends goes to them moons there of course. Read and review here of course.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them goes to Europa and IO

* * *

Arthur and his friends is off on that rocket ship to two of the moons of Jupiter of course. They hope one can make another home for the people of Earth. That Earth won't be the only planet with people on it. They now have people on the moon, Mars, and Venus. They want the solar system to belong to them by the way in matter of fact of course. They hope to send a small group to the stars someday to find another home somewhere. That is in the planning stages right now in fact of course by the way.

"I hope this is good," said Arthur, "To send us to space once again this time the moons of Jupiter of course."

"I also hope so," said Buster, "Last time a certain boy here said Admit it i,m on Venus of course."

"I remember that," said Ladonna, "That boy is Bud here by the way in fact."

"Well they liked it," said Bud, "Who will be the first person on Europa?"

"I am," said Brain, "And first on IO will be Fern by the way of course."

Fern is thinking what words to say when she steps out on IO there of course. And Brain is thinking of what he will say when he steps out on Europa of course. They need to think hard because the words they will say will be remembered for a very long time of course until maybe the end of time. So they need to think carefully just like Arthur did of course. They wish Bud would have thought of something else to say of course. Because he said Admit it i,m on Venus of course. They are thinking now of course.

"We need to think hard about it," said Fern, "After all it will be remembered of course."

"Yes we should," said Brain, "Just like Arthur did and what Bud didn't of course."

"I am sure you both can," said Arthur, "This trip to them will be good in fact."

"I know they can," said Francine, "They are both smarter than him of course."

"Yes we can," said Fern, "At least they liked what he said of course."

I hope you like this story right here so far of course. I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here in fact.


	2. They have the words

Arthur and them goes to Europa and IO

* * *

Arthur and his friends is off on that rocket ship to two of the moons of Jupiter of course. Fern and Brain is still thinking what to say of course on them moons there of course. They know they don't want to say something Bud would say of course. They need to think before they get on that rocket ship of course. They are glad they are going to them of course. They are glad they will go down in history once again of course. That Arthur and Bud already had their turn to say the first words now them two.

"I think they need time," said Arthur, "They need to be alone by the way of course in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed in fact," said Francine, "Bud said Admit it i,m on Venus as his first word is why."

"Yes indeed," said Ladonna, "Bud can be stubborn by the way in fact."

"Yes he sure is," said Buster, "He is also a bit strange if you ask me of course."

"Yes i sure am," said Bud, "I hope they think of something better than i could."

They are glad they are going to space again by the way in fact. This time to two moons of Jupiter by the way in fact. Them two might have life on them as in Europa by the way do to water under it of course. They know that they could have some colonies on that moon there of course. That they could have them built there of course to send some people there to live on it of course. That they are glad they are going to them two moons there in fact. They are glad them two is in that program in fact.

"I might have it," said Fern, "This is for all of humanity i claim it."

"That is good in fact," said Brain, "Mine is This is for all mankind."

"That is good you two," said Arthur, "We leave tomorrow to get on the space ship and go to them."

"Yes indeed in fact," said Buster, "I hope more of the moons of that planet of course."

"I hope so," said Francine, "Like Ganymede and Callisto of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Blast off

Arthur and them goes to Europa and IO

* * *

Arthur and his friends is off on that rocket ship to two of the moons of Jupiter of course. Binky was told he is too fat to go there of course. The rest of them got on the rocket ship of course ready for an adventure of course. They saw Binky was going home because he was rejected of course. They are glad he won't be going for Binky is gay as well. They are glad they are all going there to them two moons there of course. They go to Europa first then to IO after that. We see them talking now of course.

"He is too fat to come with us," said Arthur, "He is rude and pushy and i heard he is gay."

"I also heard that," said Fern, "I am glad he isn't coming with us by the way."

"He is gay," said Bud, "He told me he was of course and tried to kiss me so i pushed him away."

"I saw that of course," said Ladonna, "I told Binky that Bud here is straight."

"Same here of course," said Brain, "I am glad he isn't coming with us in fact."

Binky then met with his gay secret lover by the way in fact. That is when he got caught by his mom who told him he should have told them he was gay of course. And told him he must be open about that because this is the age of tolerence by the way of course. They are now ready for blast off right now of course. They are ready to send them to space now of course. The countdown has started by the way of course. After that they blasted off. They love that the Earth is round by the way in fact.

"I love outer space of course," said Arthur, "Look there is the moon right now of course by the way."

"I love it as well," said Buster, "Mars will look different when we see it of course."

"Yes because it i terraformed," said Brain, "I am glad we are going to them moons of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said Fern, "Think we will once again make history of course."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "I am glad we will go to them moons of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Almost there

Arthur and them goes to Europa and IO

* * *

Arthur and his friends is off on that rocket ship to two of the moons of Jupiter of course. The see Mrs which is now terra formed of course. That it looks a lot like Earth only smaller by the way of course. They are glad that a new home in the solar system soon of course. They already has Earth, Mars, the moon, and Venus of course now soon some moons. That one of them could be Europa do to water of course. That they could build some underwater settlements there. We see them talking now.

"I am glad we are going there," said Arthur, "There is the asteroid belt right there of course."

"I see them," said Brain, "We will go over it not through it or under it in fact."

"Okay then," said Fern, "I am glad we won't go through it for it is dangerous of course."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "I am glad you are flying it of course."

"I love space," said Buster, "It seems that all planets are round by the way of course."

Buster then found out that all planets are round of course. That is the way the planets was made by the way of course. Then on Earth Binky and Rattles are making out in his room right now of course. His parents don't mind to much of course. They told him to come out of the closet of course. So he did just that by the way of course. Bud doesn't like Binky because he tried to kiss him by the way not for being gay of course. Then back on the space ship they are talking more there of course.

"Soon we will see Jupiter itself," said Arthur, "In fact there it is now by the way of course."

"I see it now," said Brain, "The moons will soon be seen of course."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "I am glad this is a fast ship by the way of course."

"I love this," said Ladonna, "I am glad we are almost to them of course."

"Yes indeed," said Bud, "I am not sure i can trust Binky anymore of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. On Europa part 1

Arthur and them goes to Europa and IO

* * *

Arthur and his friends is off on that rocket ship to two of the moons of Jupiter of course. They then saw Europa and then they landed on it of course. They will soon walk there of course with Brain leading the way. One has to stay with the ship. They decided that person should be Ladonna. That she needs to stay with the ship with Fern to help her. They are all ready to walk out right now of course. They are having a good time there. They are talking in the space suits right now of course by the way.

"You two stay with the ship," said Brain, "After all two has to because they said so of course."

"Okay then," said Ladonna, "I will get out on IO cross my heart."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "After all i get out first there of course."

"That is the plan," said Arthur, "That time Brain and Bud stays with the ship."

"Yes of course," said Bud, "I am glad we could live here under the water."

Brain got out the ship and said the words that will become famous back on Earth of course. That they are more famous than they was before. They are glad they are there having a good time there of course. And taking rock samples as well. They have work to do there of course. A crack opened a bit and saw water and sealed back up of course. They are having a good time there. They know when there is water there they could live there of course. They know they have work to do there of course.

"I am glad we are here now of course," said Arthur, "I am glad this place does has water by the way of course."

"Same here of course," said Francine, "We are on another moon besides the one we have."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "On that side i see Jupiter by the way of course."

"I am glad we are here," said Brain, "We have plenty of rock samples now."

"That we do," said Bud, "I am glad we all came here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	6. On Europa part 2

Arthur and them goes to Europa and IO

* * *

Arthur and his friends is off on that rocket ship to two of the moons of Jupiter of course. They are still on Europa still of course in matter of fact. They have water samples now by the way of course. That is what they got of course. They know what to do there for it is their jobs in fact. They are glad hey came there after all because i might support life in fact. They are happy they are there by the way of course. They know they could build underwater cities and towns there. We see them all talking now in fact.

"I am glad we are here," said Arthur, "We have water and rock samples from here of course."

"Same here of course," said Francine, "I hope the water here can support life in fact."

"I am glad we are here," said Brain, "I hope his place can support life of course."

"I hope so," said George, "It would be great if it can of course in fact."

"I also hope so," said Bud, "I would love if it can support life in fact of course."

After that they returned to the spaceship with the samples there of course. Brain got back in the pilot seat and took off. They are now on their way to the moon named IO by the way of course. They see that moon might be able to support known life in underwater cities, towns, and villages by the way of course. They hope some of the other moons can support life as well of course. They are glad they are going to IO now of course. They are glad they are going there by the way of course. They are still talking now.

"I hope IO can support life," said Arthur, "I am pretty sure Europa can support life of course."

"I hope so," said Fern, "I am glad i will be the first person on it of course in fact."

"I also hope so," said Ladonna, "It would be good if it did cross my heart."

"Same here," said Brain, "Well we will be heir tomorrow by the way of course."

"I also hope so," said Buster, "I am glad we came here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	7. On IO part 1

Arthur and them goes to Europa and IO

* * *

Arthur and his friends is off on that rocket ship to two of the moons of Jupiter of course. They are now heading to IO right now of course. Then they saw IO coming into view now of course. They will soon land on it by the way of course. The hope it can support known life as well of course. They hope they can live there by the way in matter of fact of course. They then landed there on that moon there of course. They are now putting the space suits so they can breath of course. We see them talking now of course.

"Think we will soon step foot on it," said Arthur, "And you will go first and say the first words on it of course."

"I am ready for it of course," said Fern, "I am glad i will say them by the way of course."

"I will love this," said Buster, "I see Jupiter itself over there of course."

"Same here of course," said Bud, "I can see it over there of course."

"And same here," said Brain, "Well it is now time to step foot on it of course."

Fern got out first and said her words she picked out by the way in fact. They are now collecting rock samples on it of course. They see there is some water there and took samples of it now of course. They are now walking around now of course. They know after that they return back to Earth by the way in fact. They know the journey will be over of course. They will be more famous when they return home by the way of course. They are going to enjoy the trip home. They miss their families of course.

"We go home soon," said Arthur, "After we enjoy IO here of course until then of course."

"Yes indeed we do," said Fern, "I am glad we came here by the way of course."

"I miss Earth," said Bud, "I loved being here by the way of course."

"You said it," said D.W., "I am happy we will be going home soon."

"And same here, said Francine, "I am glad we all came here by the way."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	8. Heading home

Arthur and them goes to Europa and IO

* * *

Arthur and his friends is off on that rocket ship to two of the moons of Jupiter of course. They are still on IO having some fun there and one more rock sample. They will soon leave that moon there and go home to Earth by the way of course by the way in fact. They all had fun when it lasted by the way of course for it was good for them in fact. The are now heading back to the spaceship. The are glad they will finally return home of course. They are smart kids in their own way. We see them talking now.

"This was fun by the way," said Arthur, "I am glad we are going home to Earth now of course."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "I will be glad to see my parents of course."

"Same here as well," said Francine, "I am happy to go back home by the way of course."

"Same here," said Brain, "Maybe we can explore the other moons someday."

"And same here," said Buster, "We are now back in the spaceship now."

They then all took their seats and put on the seat belts there and took off by the way of course. They see Jupiter now by the way of course. They are now heading towards the asteroid belt right now of course. They are returning to Earth by the way. They are glad they are all going home now. They are happy kids by the way. They might be young but they are very smart in their own way of course. They went over the asteroid belt by the way and see Mars now in fact. They are talking some more now.

"I see Mrs now," said Arthur, "Won't be long to we see Earth good by the way in fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "I will be happy when we go home to Earth."

"Same here as well," said Brain, "We are more famous now of course."

"Same here," said Buster, "It was a good trip by the way of course."

"And same here," said Bud, "I am glad we are going home now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story for it will be the last.


	9. Last chapter

Arthur and them goes to Europa and IO

* * *

Arthur and his friends is off on that rocket ship to two of the moons of Jupiter of course. They are now going back to Earth in that spaceship there. They are more heroes now before they left of course. They are happy about that there by the way of course in fact. They hope to go to the other moons of that planet there by the way of course. They hope they approve it by the way of course. They all love going to them moons there of course. They had such a good time. We see them talking now in fact.

"It was a good trip," said Arthur, "There is the Earth now by the way so we will land very soon."

"Yes it was in fact," said Fern, "It will be good to see everyone again i missed them."

"Same here as well," said Brain, "I will love working and school by the way of course."

"I miss them," said Buster, "We will soon see them by the way of course."

"I loved it," said Bud, "It will be good to see my family again."

They landed to a big crowd and saw their families and hugged them. They then all went home and they are now happy by the way of course. They are having fun there at a party they are having there. They are having good fun there. Later the party ended and they are getting ready to get clean there. We see them they are having a good time as in D.W. and Bud having a bath together. We see them two there playing with the bath toys there. They are glad they are there in that bath together.

"I love this bath here," said Bud, "You can see my hippo by the way of course."

"Same here of course," said D.W., "I love this bath because it is nice."

"Yes indeed," said Bud, "I am glad we are naked so every part can be clean."

"I love being naked," said D.W., "I am glad i am bathing with you."

"Yes indeed D.W.," said Bud, "I am glad we will get washed together."

I hoped you loved this good story here. I might make a sequel to this story here. The end.


End file.
